The Rune Writer
by Kiyora-Hatake
Summary: She just wanted to finish her job, that was all. She didn't expect to be dropped off at Fiore's most destructive guild, but when life gives you destruction you go with the flow instead of fighting it. Makes life a hell of a lot easier. Co-Written with Orchestra Angel. *OC Warning*
1. The Fairy Tail Guild!

AN: I know most people skip these but I'm doing it anyway, I don't own fairy tail, and it wouldn't be as amazing as it is if I did so kudos to Mashima. Any way this is co-written with Orchestra Angel check out her next gen story if you have the time. And no, I didn't get the name from Attack on Titan. This chapter has also been edited so hopefully it isn't as cringeworthy now as it used to be. Perks of starting young.

Chapter 1

* 2 years before cannon *

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail in the eyes of Magnolia's citizens, however they wouldn't realize that it wasn't completely normal for the loud guild, in fact they wouldn't realize until later that the guild had gotten a new member. This new mage being Krista Justine, a young wizard just 15 years in age, and yes, she's Freed's sister.

It was around midday when Krista awoke to find herself in an infirmary and not one she was used to. Glancing around, she wondered how exactly she ended up here since the last thing she remembered was helping Mystogan take out a minor dark guild, everything went black after that. Figuring someone had brought her here because it was closer, she got off the cot and looked around for her things. Upon finding them, she silently thanked whomever it was that found her for thinking to bring them along with her. She opened the small brown satchel and brought out her back up set of clothes, mesh under armor and a tunic like dress. Slipping them on she quickly grabbed the bag and slung it over her shoulder as she left the room in hopes of finding humanity.

Not that it was all that hard to find she just had to follow the sound of things breaking. Stepping into the main area of the guild had Krista ducking to avoid being hit by a chair and quickly scanned the room for a relatively safe area. 'The bar!' The bluenette thought once she saw it. Heading towards it the young girl had to avoid many flying objects such as tables, mugs, clothes, more chairs, and even other people, all the while hoping that she wouldn't get hit as she weaved through it all. Upon reaching her destination she sat down, resigning herself to waiting to be noticed, and turned to face the brawling crowd trying to recognize any of them. This went on for a few minutes before she heard a soft, high pitched voice ask her what she was doing here. Glancing back, Krista noticed that it was Mirajane Strauss, a known model for sorcerer weekly and member of the Fairy Tail guild. 'So that's where I am. Why here? Blue Pegasus was closer.'

"I'm sitting here because its slightly safer than being out there in that mess. I have no idea why I am in this guild though. Blue Pegasus was closer to my last location," Krista replied to the bar maids question with a frown marring her youthful face.

"Ah, yes Mystogan brought you in here about three days ago. I'm actually surprised that your moving about, you had a slightly severe case of magical exhaustion that should have kept you out for a week," Mira responded with a hint of worry in her sweet voice. Chuckling, Krista waved off Mira's statement and told her that she heals fast. Turning back to the brawl, she noticed that some of the members hanging around were staring at her. She glared back at them in return. 'Nosy people.'

"What? Never seen someone heal from magical exhaustion in a few days?". The words came out snappish and borderline shouting.

Just then the Thunder Legion along with Laxus entered, causing the guild to split down the middle to get out of their way. Krista glanced over to the doors to see what made the people stop fighting. Normally, the younger girl prides herself on observing everything before acting. This time she got one look at the teal colored eyes and light green hair that she'd recognize anywhere and acted rashly. Slipping off the stool, she ran down the split created and tackled Freed with a cry of his name. Surprised at the sudden attack on his person, Freed lost his balance and fell to the floor, Krista falling with him.

"What in the...Krista?" The fallen rune mage asked in surprise.

"Who else would tackle you? Is there a girlfriend I don't know about?" She asked as she sat up, her weight on his thighs, and hands on his stomach.

"No Krista, there is no girlfriend that you don't know about. Thankfully that means you're the only one who will tackle me," Freed replied with a resigned sigh. Just after finishing his sentence the younger Justine was lifted into the air by the back of her dress.

"Hey! Put me down!" She snarled to the person holding her.

"What makes you think you can go around tackling Freed?" Her captor replied. 'Definitely male, deep voice'

"I can tackle him whenever I feel like it blondie, now put me down," Krista said.

"What makes you sure that I'm blond short stack?" Laxus questioned with a raised eyebrow, not that Krista could see it.

"I can feel the fur on your jacket. Noticed it when you came in. The others don't have that on them."

"Smart girl, who is she Freed?" Laxus asked.

"This is Krista, Laxus-sama, my younger sister." Freed responded as he stood up and dusted his coat off.

"Younger sister, ay?"

Annoyed at the talk about her as if she wasn't there, Krista used her position to her advantage. Slamming her elbow into the newly dubbed Laxus's face, she used his slight surprise at the action to slip from his grasp.

"So, the brat can fight," Laxus said with a smirk.

Krista turned around and glared up at him. 'Why the hell is he so tall?'. "Out of curiosity blondie, are you the type of person who wastes their time with people who don't pay them?"

"I'm not. What of it?" He inquired and gave a glare of his own.

"If you're not that type of person why are you paying attention to me?" The question came with an accompanying grin.

By this time most of the guild had been staring at them, waiting to see if Laxus would do something to her for tackling Freed. The rest were looking away trying to pretend nothing was happening. It wasn't something many would do, talking back to Laxus, so when someone did, and a young girl at that, they wanted to see what would happen. Not long after Laxus's booming laughter could be heard throughout the guild.

"You've got spunk brat." The blonde spoke, shoulders still shaking.

"It's not spunk its personality, you should get one sometime," having said that Krista brushed past the tall blonde, back to the bar to ask for directions to the master's office. Two minutes, a flight of stairs, and a left turn later found the girl staring at the door to the master's office. Knocking she waited for the shouted come in the enter the office.

"You're the lass that Mystogan brought here. What are you doing out of the infirmary?" the small man said. It took her a moment, but she realized that the small man in front of her was Makarov Dreyar, one of the ten wizard saints and Fairy Tail's third guild master.

"Yeah that's me, I was wondering if you could answer some of my questions," she spoke quietly, slightly in awe of the man before her.

"I may not hold the answers you seek my child," He spoke in a happy tone whilst giving her one of his eye smiles.

"Did Mystogan tell you why he brought me here?" She asked. "It's just that he normally brings me to Blue Pegasus."

"He did not say. May I inquire your name dear girl?" Makarov questioned.

"Krista, my name is Krista. Did he say anything else sir?" The girl inquired.

"He may have mentioned something about clothes. I have some questions for you if you don't mind miss Krista,"

"Not at all,"

"Well then, how do you know young Mystogan?" The master asked with a hard look in his eyes.

"Met him on a job about a year and a half ago," the young girl said calmly having gathered her wits.

"What is your age girlie?"

"15."

The questions continued for a while longer covering most basics magic, name, ever been in a guild, types of jobs, so on and so forth, with Krista only giving brief answers.

"Two more questions if I may, my dear," the elderly man spoke

"Of course,"

"Would you by any chance be related to Freed? And would you like to join our guild?"

"Yes, to both. I am younger by four years"

"Well then just talk to Mira about getting your mark and you shall be all set, and if you wouldn't mind excusing yourself, I have paperwork to do,"

Excusing herself at the masters request she headed down to get her guild mark and talk to her brother. It took a while for Mira to find the stamper but when she did Krista told her that she wanted it silver on her left shoulder. That done the girl looked around the guild eventually finding Freed and his team in a back corner of the guild. Upon her arrival she was greeted with questions form the blond.

"So, brat," he spoke as he leaned closer to her, getting in her face, "What did you need to talk to gramps for?"

"It's none of your business you brute, now if you'd terribly mind moving, you're invading my personal space," Krista spoke. 'Why is he talking to me? Does he do this to every new person?' she thought to herself as she ignored Laxus comment about not being a brute.

"Are you even listening to me brat?" Laxus asked her slightly annoyed by her obvious lack of attention.

"Nope, you're still a brute, and I'm not short, if you'll excuse me I have to find a place to stay. Anyone happen know where Mystogan lives?" she said quickly in hopes of shutting him up, only to get resounding nos from the others at the table.

Once again, the girl excused herself, this time in search of a place to stay. After a few hours searching she came across Mystogan, or at least a thought projection, who led her to where he usually stays in town when taking a day off. Situating herself Krista quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, still slightly exhausted from her recovery.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Krista found herself at the guild hall hoping to find Freed and avoid the current brawl. However it would seem that luck was not on her side because, despite her efforts, she had still gotten dragged in. Weaving between the flying body parts managed to get her to the other side of the brawl before she was hit in the back with an arm and sent flying into someone.

"Must you always land on me Kris?" Her landing pad asked.

"Why not? Its a good place to land," Krista replied.

"For you maybe. Since you're here I'd like for you to meet my team," Freed spoke as he moved her off of him to stand up properly.

"Skirt guy, Blond ape, and the green girl. I've met them though,"

"Not properly Krista. This is Evergreen," He spoke pointing to the green girl. "Bixlow," nodding in skirt guys direction. "And Laxus-sama."

"I'd say its nice to meet you all but with the brute being on the team, I'm not so sure it is," The youngest female said.

"Krista!" Freed exclaimed.

"What?" she responded.

"That was incredibly rude! You never used to have a mouth on you, apologize," Freed demanded.

"It's been years Freed, people change. And if you're that desperate to know where I got my mouth ask Mystogan," The younger Justine replied.

"Why would Mystogan know anything about a newbie like you," Evergreen commented with a scoff.

"Why wouldn't he? We've actually known each other for years," Krista shot back.

"Doubtful." Evergreen spoke again, this time with a slight sneer on her face.

Sensing the tension Freed decided to change the subject, by asking where she had been these last few years.

"I've been here and there, mainly working with Blue Pegasus as an on again off again solo mage," She spoke before walking away, having decided that she was properly introduced to her brothers team and wondering why she even speaks that much to them. Due to her thoughts distracting her she walked right into someone as she was trying to leave.

"Geez, it's so noisy in here," the person she bumped into mumbled.

"Sorry for walking into you like that," Krista apologized with a slight bow.

"Its no problem. Your not hurt are you?" A male voice spoke.

'He's certainly cocky' Krista thought before replying negatively that she wasn't hurt.

"That's good. How about I buy you dinner to make up for it?" He asked her.

"Uh no thank you... Um, I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name," Krista said hesitantly.

"My name is Loke gorgeous, what's yours?" Loke said flirtatiously.

"Krista," she spoke.

"A lovely name for a lovely girl, about that dinner invitation, how about we go back to my place and I make something for you?" Loke said flirting again.

"No thanks, I already have plans," Krista spoke as she thought about why he seemed so familiar.

"You sure I can't convince you to change your mind?"

'Why is his voice so familiar?' She wondered as she tried to convince the playboy that she was busy. 'It's like I've met him before, but that cant be possible I'm never in this area on jobs'

"Well if you are truly sure that I can't change your mind then I shall leave you be," Loke said as he walk away.

'Could he be... No way, but it is a slim possibility'

"Loke!" she yelled making him pause.

"Yes?" He asked turning his head to look back at her.

"I've just remembered that the one I made plans with is out of town today, would you still be willing to go somewhere with me?" Krista asked.

"Of course, I could never refuse a request from such a lovely lady as yourself," Loke spoke smiling.

"Great. Would you like to leave now, maybe show me around the town?" She asked.

"I'll show you all the best spots," He spoke as he walked back, offering her his arm. With a slight smile the two left the guild and proceeded to tour the town. Within the next couple of hours they had seen Kardia Cathedral, the bath houses, and several magics shops, before stopping for lunch at a small cafe.

"So, what do you think of Magnolia?" Loke asked as they sat down.

"I think its a better town then the one near Blue Pegasus," Krista said glancing and the male across from her. She wasn't disappointed when she caught his eyes slightly widen.

"You've worked with Blue Pegasus before?" He asked her, eyes returning to normal.

"Yeah. It was okay, wasn't really into the whole escort service style they have going on," She replied.

"They do act like that sometimes don't they," He stated looking away

"I take it you've worked with them before?" Krista asked

"Ran into them on a few jobs," Loke spoke evasively.

"You don't have to lie to me you know," She told him plainly.

"I'm not lying to you, I could never lie to such a lovely lady," He spoke, flirting at the end to distract her. Unfortunately for him it didn't work.

"You might not be out right lying but you are by omission,"

Glancing at the bluenette, he gave a slight chuckle and admitted to her being right. Feeling victorious, Krista smirked before speaking.

"You can give up the act Leo I know its you,"

Loke's eyes widened again in surprise.

"How'd you figure it out?" He asked her.

"I wasn't sure at first. I had slightly recognized your voice but your reaction to my mention of Blue Pegasus verified it to me," She explained calmly.

"Well now you know, what are you going to do about it?" Leo asked.

"Nothing, I have no reason to tell them when you don't want them to know," Krista stated.

"Thank you Krista," Leo said.

"No need to thank me,"

"Is there anything I could do for you for keeping quiet?"

"Not really, unless you wouldn't mind go on a few jobs with me until I get settled in," she spoke.

"Sure, just let me know when."

With those final words the two parted ways, Loke back to the guild, and Krista in search of Freed. Eventually learning that his team had taken off for a job from Mira when she checked the guild for him, and that he left directions to his apartment for her in hopes that she'd stay there. Deciding to respect that wish Krista left the guild hall and headed to Freed's apartment, before falling asleep on the couch after realizing the time.

So that's the second chapter of The Rune Writer. Hope you enjoyed reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I forgot to put this in last chapter, but I don't own Fairy Tail at all, never have never will. Anyway, thanks to those who have decided to favorite and fallow this story for taking the time to press the buttons and actually read this. I, like I'm sure many others hate drastic time skips, unfortunately its necessary to actually get this story going. So, to fill in the gaps between the years I will write them as side stories. Also, I am terrible at this updating thing. -.-"

Cannon Start

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia without a cloud in sight. This normally would have made the younger Justine walk a bit more leisurely to the guild so as to enjoy the weather. Today however, was another story. The young bluenette had been doing back to back jobs for the last few days at the master's request so as to help pay for Natsu's damage to a port town and all she really wanted was one of Mira's chocolate shakes.

It had taken a few minutes for Krista to travel through the town and to the guild, but when she got there she headed straight for the bar and ordered her shake, intent on binging chocolatey goodness.

"You look exhausted Krista," Mira spoke to Krista as she prepared the drink.

"I am exhausted Mira, I've been doing nothing but running errands or destroying dark guilds ever since Natsu blew up another town," Krista replied as she took the offered shake from the barmaid, noticing how the blonde girl near her shifted slightly.

"You wouldn't have happened to see the others, around have you?"

"No, I haven't, not since they took that dark guild job a few days ago," The barmaid responded kindly.

"It must be far away if they aren't back yet, so who's the blonde over there?" Krista asked, causing the blonde to shift a bit more.

"She's new to the guild, Natsu brought her with him after he destroyed that port town recently," Mira spoke softly as she glanced to the one they were talking about.

"Ah, may as well then. Speak to you later Mira," Krista said as she hopped of her stool and over to the blonde.

"Hey, heard your new," Krista spoke as she took in the blonde's appearance. She seemed pretty enough, Krista supposed. What with her shining blonde hair, gleaming chocolate brown eyes, and her tight white shirt with a blue cross on it, short, pleated, blue skirt, brown boots, a hip pouch with a used looking whip by it.

"Yeah, it's far from what I expected but I love it already" the blonde replied enthusiastically.

"Most people don't know what to expect from us aside from destruction." Krista stated calmly with a shrug before sipping her drink and offering the blonde her hand.

"I'm Krista, by the way."

"Why do you say that?" The newest member asked, causing Krista to stare at the blonde blankly for a moment, as she accepted the hand and shook it. "I'm Lucy."

"You've got to be kidding me. Natsu was the first of us you encounter, and you don't think of us as destructive?"

"So, who are the ones you asked Mira about?" Lucy asked in an attempt to change the subject, clearly not wanting to speak about it anymore. Krista instead took a seat and looked to the blonde.

"Heard that did you?"

Lucy merely blushed a bit and looked away slightly embarrassed at admitting to eavesdropping.

Krista brushed the action off and was about to reply when she had to duck a chair sent her way.

"Seriously, why is it always the chair?" She asked herself before turning to shout at the others, looking very annoyed, "Next person to start a brawl or throw a chair at me is going to learn firsthand how I became S-class so fast!"

"Would you like for me to put the shake on your tab Krista?" Mira asked, as she chuckled at the bluenette's threat.

"Nah, make Natsu pay for it he's the reason I needed it" She replied. Nodding the barmaid walked away to mark the drink down on the fire users tab.

"I'll be heading off now, I may as well see if I can convince Loke to do a job with me,"

"Didn't you just get back from a job though?" Lucy asked Krista with a frown. "Wait. Did you say S-class?"

"Yeah, but he's been avoiding me for ages it's time he stopped," Krista then nodded to her blonde companion's question. "Yes I said S-Class. You do know the mage ranking system don't you?" Her tone staying in the same unwavering slightly bored nature it had been in, the only evidence of it even being a question was her raised eyebrow.

"He ignores every female that doesn't hang off his arm," Lucy said with a huff in regards to Loke. "And yes, I know the mage ranking system. I just didn't know Fairy Tail had so many."

"He only does that to celestial mages, I take it you are one?" Krista asked as she looked at the pouch located at the blonde's waist. 'That must be where she keeps her gate keys.' She then finished off her drink and placed the empty glass onto the counter. "I wouldn't say we have many. The master is very selective in who is deemed worthy of S-Class."

"Yes I am." Lucy stated proudly but before she had even had a chance to ask about the S-Class mages some more she was interrupted by Loke slamming the doors open and shouting about Erza being back. Which of course caused the guild to panic. Especially the resident fire and ice users. Krista let out a small chuckle at Natsu and Gray's actions and moved her gaze from them to the doors.

"Actually, I think I will stay and watch this bit," Krista mumbled to herself having decided that hunting down Loke can wait. Her mumbled statement wasn't entirely to herself however as her bar mate had overheard it and bit her lip in worry. Having noticed Lucy's reaction, she sent a smirk to the celestial mage and settled into leaning back onto the bar counter, watching in amusement as Erza yelled at everyone.

"And you Krista," Erza exclaimed with a slight sigh and in intake of air as she reached the end of her rant.

"Yes Erza?" Krista ask with an innocent tilt of her head, making the scarlet haired girl lose her harsh expression.

"Keep up the good work."

"Will do." Krista spoke as she got up from her bar stool and moved to leave the guild, only stopping to have a quick chat with Loke about doing a job together sometime soon.

Wondering what she should do now, the teen headed to the apartment she shared with her brother only stopping once along the way to buy a new book she'd been dying to read.


End file.
